


Kingdom Come

by ByronBlack



Category: Kingdom Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Ghosts, Other, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/ByronBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingdom Hospital is a towering arcane structure that stand on unstable ground. The walls between the world of the living and the world of the dead are thinning. At the center of it all is Dr. James Mysterious Patient 13...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Come

Dr. James stepped off the elevator, and made his way down the hall to the psych ward. Beyond those large double doors he could hear the sounds of madness. The night guard let him inside without question.

The florescent lights flickered as Dr. James footsteps echoed down the corridor alerting the strange boy in padded cell number thirteen that he was coming. Dr. James peeked in through the window to find him crouched in a corner in a fetal like state like he always was. He unlocked the door and came inside.

“How are you doing today thirteen?” As usual, he got no reply. Dr. James looked his eyes, the lights were on but nobody was home. He brushed his hand against his face and looked down to the black crayon that he held in his hand. It was worn down to the nub.

The padded walls of his cell were covered in storage symbols and incoherent ramblings. The largest and strangest of which were the words.

 

HE IS COMING

 

Dr. James reached into his lab coat and took out his camera phone, and started taking pictures. The Keepers would be very interested in this. Having the photos, he turned back to face Thirteen. Doctor James knelt down on one knee. “Who’s coming?”

There was no answer. He continued to remain in a fugue state. He asked again shaking him angrily. “WHO THE FUCK IS COMING!!!” again there was no answer.

To put it simply, the lights were on but nobody was home.

His mind was elsewhere wandering the corridors of the old kingdom. There the hospitals corridors were a vast labyrinth of hallways and countless rooms filled with nightmares. 13 did his best to hide from the mad doctor and his evil assistant Paul. He ran into one of the empty operating rooms. Like all the others. The frost glass windows were barred. He began to wonder if he would ever escape this twisted wonderland.

Suddenly from behind thirteen heard a ringing. It was Mary, the little girl with strange marks on her forehead, and old tattered clothing. “Are you hiding from them too?”

“Yes…” Thirteen answered. “But don’t worry he’s coming to save us.”

“He?” Mary asked seeming confused.

“Yes, the man.”

“What man?”

“The man with the power.”

“What power?”

“The power of whoodoo!”

“Who do?”

“You do!”

“Do what?” Mary asked now getting somewhat annoyed.

“Remind me of a man!” he said laughing manically. It was clear even to her that he was mad as a hatter.

Meanwhile back in the New Kingdom, Otto sat in the monitor room with Blondie by his side. His eyes were growing heavy behind those thick glasses. Suddenly through the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something. A shadow moving across the wall. Immediately he rewound the tape, but saw nothing there.

Blondie’s ears perked up. He began barking as something. The hand of a shadowy figure on the frosted glass door outside. By the time Otto turned around it was gone. He knelt down and petted Blondie on the back of the head, trying to calm him down as he stood protecting his master, gnashing his teeth at the malevolent spirits which roamed the halls.

“What is it boy?” Otto asked, “Who’s out there?”

Suddenly the whole hospital began to shake. Something had slipped though from the old kingdom. Blondie could sense it, out there, roaming the halls of the New Kingdom. Something malevolent and hungry for life. It traveled down the corridors like a bitterly cold wind, and into the morgue where Elmer sat eating his lunch besides one of the new arrivals. The body of man that had loaded his pockets full of stones, and drown himself in a nearby lake.

The toe tag read: Daniel Carter

He was a handsome man, fit, blond, beautiful blue eyes that now match the color of his skin. Curious Elmer lifted the sheets to see that as well as good looking, he was also very well endowed. He let out a light chuckle and said, “You blew it. Didn’t you?”

The wind blew open the doors to the morgue and made the lights flicker on and off. For a moment there was nothing but pure darkness, and the smell of something burning. When the lights came back on Elmer went back to eating his lunch. As he reach for his sandwich, the corpses eyes popped open, and startled him so that he feel off his seat and let out a loud blood curdling scream…


End file.
